Je suis en retard
by Eternely Snape
Summary: Alan Rickman qui rencontre Albus Dumbledore et Lily Evans dans l'au-delà...Un modeste hommage à notre cher Alan, qui nous a quitté le 14 Janvier 2016.


**« Je suis en retard... »**

« Pardonnez-moi, je suis en retard. Je n'ai aucune excuse. Il se trouve que j'ai été retenu pas mal de temps par mes fans, par mes amis, par ma famille. Oh ! je ne vous avais pas oublié. Seulement, j'étais pas mal occupé. J'ai tourné dans beaucoup de films, j'en ai produit également. Ces dernières années ont été très chargées et j'ai rien vu arriver. Mais me voilà ! Je suis un peu essoufflé, les gens ne voulaient pas me laisser partir. Ils semblaient tous un peu tristes, avaient la larme à l'œil. Certains ont pleuré, d'autres ont prié. Moi, j'ai souris. J'ai dis que j'étais bien. J'ai insisté sur le fait que j'étais pressé, que j'avais des amis à rejoindre, à revoir. Mais ils m'ont pas lâché. Y avait pas mal de messages sur les réseaux sociaux...Oh, Albus ! je vous expliquerais plus tard ! Ça disait que j'étais quelqu'un de talentueux, un grand acteur et un homme bien. Ça m'a fait chaud au cœur et, pendant un instant, j'ai voulu rester, savoir ce qui se passerait, plus tard...Mais je savais que je ne devais pas vous faire attendre tous les deux. Alors me voilà ! Je sais, je suis en retard. Un peu essoufflé. J'ai pas mal couru pour vous trouver. Y avait du brouillard un peu partout et tout était blanc. Puis, j'ai entendu votre voix, Albus, puis ton rire, Lily. Alors, j'ai su où vous étiez. Alors me voilà ! En retard, je sais Albus. Mais vos bonbons au citron peuvent bien attendre encore un peu : j'ai tant de choses à vous raconter. Dan a bien grandi vous savez. Emma aussi. Et Rupert, c'est un sacré grand gaillard ! Maggie est toujours égale à elle-même et je crois que vous lui manquez, Albus. Poudlard se porte bien. Et il continuera à se porter bien. Le deuil passera et il se souviendra des bons moments. Les cornichons sans cervelles n'en sont plus vraiment. Je pense même qu'ils vont me manquer, mais il ne faut rien dire. M'enfin ! me voilà ! En retard. Essoufflé. Mais vous voyez, je ne vous avais pas oublié. Comment l'aurais-je pu ? Et maintenant, nous voilà tous ensemble. On s'est enfin retrouvé. Vous savez, pour dire la vérité, j'étais pas vraiment prêt. Je savais pas vraiment comment gérer tout cela, comment m'y prendre, enfin vous voyez. Mais vous me manquiez tellement ! Vous, Albus, avec vos yeux pétillants de malice et vos paroles pleines de bons sentiments. Toi, Lily, avec tes yeux émeraudes et ton rire cristallin. Tant de choses se sont passées, tant de temps est passé depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. C'est joli ici. Un peu trop blanc à mon goût, mais sympathique. Oh ! Voilà mon sorcier ! Lui aussi, il m'a manqué. Comment se porte t-il, ce bon vieux Severus ? Est-il toujours aussi grincheux ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il pleurait et disait à Harry Potter qu'il avait les yeux de sa mère. Les tiens, Lily. C'était d'un triste ! Et le voilà là, avec vous deux, comme avant. J'espère, Albus, que vous ne lui en avez pas fait voir de toutes les couleurs ! Et surtout, surtout, que vous ne l'avez pas gavé de bonbons au citron ! Vous savez combien il les a en horreur. Je reconnais ce sourire, Albus ! Mes paroles sont donc si naïves ? Mais que dis-je ? Il s'agit de vous ! J'avais oublié combien vous étiez enfantin même passé les cent-soixante ans. Et toi, Lily, qu'as-tu fais avec lui, depuis tout ce temps ? Lui as-tu pardonné ? Je sais combien il t'avait blessé en cinquième année...J'espère que tout cela est du passé. Et James ? S'est-il calmé ? D'ailleurs où est-il ? Je ne le vois pas. Je parle, je parle, mais je n'ai pas encore entendu le son de vos voix. Alors dites-moi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ?

Tant de choses, mon ami. Tant de choses...Un bonbon au citron, peut-être ?

Merci, Albus. Ah ! Tenez pendant que j'y pense. Je vous en ai rapporté. J'ai pensé que vous en manqueriez. Ai-je bien fait ?

Comment auriez-vous pu faire mal, mon ami ? Évidemment, avant de partir, j'avais pris mes dispositions et en avaient caché un peu partout dans mes poches, mais il est vrai que je commençais à désespérer. Il y a tellement peu de gens, ici, qui aiment les bonbons au citron. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi...

Merci, Albus, vieux fou, je crois que nous avons compris.

Tiens ! Severus ! Tu te souviens de moi ? Je suis...

...le Moldu qui a accepté de jouer mon rôle. Oui, je m'en souviens. Dire que c'est un plaisir de te revoir serait un mensonge, mais ta performance était...bonne.

Je le prend comme un compliment. Venant de Severus Rogue, si avare en compliment, c'est un honneur. Et alors, Lily ! Comment vas-tu ?

Très bien, Alan, très bien. Le temps passé ici me semblait un peu long, mais maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, la fête va pouvoir commencer. Tu nous auras bien fait attendre, cela dit. Tu sais, cela fait un moment que nous t'attendons.

Oui, Lily, je sais. Mais je vous l'ai dit, j'étais occupé à...

Nous le savons. Tu étais occupé à avoir du talent ».


End file.
